


看吴钩

by PenMound



Series: 近现代史 [6]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 编辑部的故事
Series: 近现代史 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841914
Comments: 2





	看吴钩

**Author's Note:**

> 现实题材

施耐庵是某区堪称屠版的写手。网络时代ID多虚，他却坚持以实名注册。只可惜现在已不是三十年前，如关大爷一曲传唱就有无数女读者芳心暗许的好光景。但施不在乎，文笔好到一群粉丝给他写同人的同人。艺术来源于生活，而当作者发现真有一个人如己所写，是略惊的。林冲，比影视形象更好的男人。 

施耐庵笔下写尽人间疾苦，林冲是读者中回复最精当的。话虽不多，感同身受。老施不免有英雄恨晚之慨。但他们的线下相遇是很久以后了。施的前老板张士诚，自主创业成功，受到政府嘉奖。媒体趁机以“草根传奇”包装。编辑林冲就是在一次新书落地活动上偶遇写手的。

后来施与林合作愉快。林编辑算得上是负责，宁可熬夜看稿子也不敷衍赶进度。施写了个军事题材，林看后认为很难过审，意思要他改改。施是出了名的一字千金，闻此怫然：“我可以拿到香港去出。”林虽觉可惜，制度难违。想着还是书出了后再引进版权吧。

渐渐地，别说出纸书，就是电子文档也三天两头要屏蔽。老施自负，可以变着法子避开敏感词，绝不放弃写作。于是某天他发现自己被销号了。同时，林冲正在对新进文编做业务培训。年轻人姓曹，口上应着，心里却犯嘀咕。

曹正做出版之前，干过一阵子新闻，深知官媒的套路。来年有诸多大庆，社里分的任务就是“不忘初心”。曹正有意探讨五四精神在百年后的现实焦虑。林冲告诫他，尺度要把好。午休时刷开朋友圈，老施正对时事劈头痛骂。

施林再次相遇时，牢骚满腹：“以前是艺术来源于生活，现在呢，生活来自艺术！”咖啡馆人不多，邻座一对相亲的在谈世界杯。这戳了老施的肺。他心爱的球队昨晚出局了。说到愤激，一拍案，“每逢FIFA思高俅，这都什么事儿！”林编辑眼底星火燎原。

两人谈到近期策划，林冲表示手底下年轻人有个设想：以100位独生子女的境遇为样本，折射三十多年来的社会变化。老施反问：“这种书现在让出吗？”“是有点敏感。”曾经被称为“小太阳”的一代，对现实只想说：日。 

林冲他们社长是给领导做秘书出身。领导升任时把爱员放在了这个肥缺。新官下马，立即雷厉风行地改革。一天要打三次卡，恨不得把编辑们全拘在办公室里。王进受不了，辞职了。这还不算，行政手续越来越繁琐，每本书的合同都需要社长签字。而他自己又经常飞出去开会。社里怨声载道。

某个大雪天，林冲深一脚浅一脚来到社里，看到大厅贴了一张条子：“感谢大家冒雪前来上班。今天免除签到。以后灾害天气，一律不作考勤要求。”落款是社长总编联署。大家觉得“领导就是有水平”。谁想到那是陆谦冒名顶替的。此事既未作澄清，下次再受台风影响时，有人依然以为，可以在家工作。

徐宁找到林冲，说是孩子刚考上大学，想自费出一本随笔集，就叫《命如韭菜》。林建议把书名改成《新炊间黄粱》。徐：“更妙了。”林问：“你们社现在是怎么样？”徐：“教材年年改动。理工科相对还好些。”

林主任原本负责大众类图书，常在外面跑，后被调到社科部当头儿。底下小编辑跟台湾作者联系，顺手就把“国庆快乐”写上了。发出去才醒悟，一时尴尬，想着如何撤回邮件。同事们听了也就一笑，这有什么呢。

高社长人如其名，最会唱高调，对年轻员工说“不要斤斤计较”“让你多做是给你机会”，差点又讲起自己当年每天给办公室打开水的事。林冲心知肚明，只要结了款项就请底下吃饭。老施很久没联系了。

老施的大作虽然没能出，林编辑很细心地替他保存了草稿。这一年，各大网络平台纷纷自宫保命，写手们如遭灭顶之灾。以至于新读者想瞻仰遗迹，也只能在海了去的哀叹中捞一根稻草。一时间，詈骂与护短齐飞，吞评共销号一色。

一流作家，不入流的意见领袖。网友们关注老施，原只是为了看他从搞cp到骂CCP。然而施是从兵连祸结的九十年代过来的，对“国家”这个概念有自己的坚持。于是一逢立场问题，开口就不免掉粉。甚至有人讥他“一颗红心两手准备”“早就被诏安了”。

那一年扈珊才毕业，进了通讯社。领导请客，常说“小姑娘敬一个”。她不是一点都不能喝。后来去地方上采访，接风宴上，来敬酒的官员定要与她碰杯。她略一迟疑，边上一位同行却看出她不想，拿过酒杯便一仰脖。在座哄然叫好。素昧平生，“英雄救美呀！”那位男记者叫孙安，在报界颇有名气。

林冲有个本科师妹叫张雪兰，继续在高校深造。除了线下活动，群里聊天也不断。男女生常有“媳妇儿”“老公”之谑，不以为异。那天一个叫琼英的女孩子新进来，群里照例调戏：“我要和XX相亲！”谁想琼英大怒，正言驳斥。围观者一时都愣了。只有张雪兰感同身受，钦佩她的勇气。

2017-2019年


End file.
